Sarah
by Ivy Raine
Summary: Sarah Lane is a high-school biker. She has an ideal existance. Then, Erak entered her life. Rating might change. My first Valdemar fic, please be very gentle.
1. Sarah

**_What Now?_**  
  
Chapter One- Sarah Lane  
  
She popped her neck. Moaning slightly at the twinge of pain it caused, she began to assess the damage. _Not too bad, really. Mainly bruises. Nothing broken. Still have all appendages. Could have been worse.  
_Satisfied, she nodded. "Jo? Talk to me, bro."  
"Sprained wrist from blocking one of the brute's punches. Major bruising from where I forgot to duck. Alive, but I'll wish I was in the Havens tomorrow morning."  
She smiled slightly. "I know, Jo. Trac?"  
"Same."  
"Porsh, _ke'chara_?"  
"I hate your ex with a passion."  
"I know," she said, laughing. "Ty?"  
"Don't talk to me, Sarah."  
She smirked. "Don't worry, Ty. They didn't castrate you at least."  
There was the sound of him hissing a breath out. "You are cruel, Silverdawn. Very, very cruel."  
"Well, Nightblade, I was merely making a point. Be grateful it didn't come out worse than it did."  
"If I might comment?" Porsha asked quietly.  
"Sure, Dusksong."  
"He may very well wish he had been castrated. Eduardo's group of hired thugs landed some well-aimed punches."  
"She's right," Joseph concurred. "I won't have any. perks. for a week or so."  
"Shut up, Frosty," Tracey sighed.  
Sarah grinned at Joseph. She, unlike most of their tiny group, knew Joseph's 'Valdemaran' name. 'Snowarrow.' Thus, he had the nickname, 'Frosty.'  
Deciding that it was definitely time to tease him, she began to sing softly. "Frosty the snowman was a very jolly soul."  
"Nooo!" Joseph groaned. "Anything but that!"  
"All right!" Tracy barked. Her name was Windsinger. "Is the race still on tonight, Silverdawn?"  
Sarah nodded, then reflected on the sources of her name. Her favourite characters were Silverfox, Dawnfire, and Firesong. Since Silverfox and Firesong were in love (or maybe just lust) she had chosen to mix Dawnfire and Silverfox's names. She thought that Foxfire just didn't sound right, so Silverdawn it was.  
Her cell rang.  
"Talk to me."  
_"Bonjour! Ca va ? »  
_"Good. You, 'del?"  
"_Bien_. The race tonight has changed. It's not bikes. It's cars."  
"Is there a bike race tonight?"  
"I-20 past Fairburn Road."  
"Withdraw us from the Gwinnett race. Enter us in the Douglass one. We'll see you there?"  
_"Oui."_  
"See you then."  
Sarah closed her cell and looked at the others. "'del was just on the phone. The race has changed. We're going to Douglass instead of Gwinnett."  
Tracey grinned. "It'll be cool to be near home turf."  
"Then, let's head out to classes. Sixth block-"  
The bell to sixth block rang, interrupting her.  
"Well, that settles that. Don't' forget your jacket this time, Snowarrow!"  
She walked out of the restroom and was tripped. She went sprawling and hit the floor with a soft cry. People laughed, igniting her anger. Then, a hand reached for her.  
She took it gratefully and was pulled to her feet by strong arms.  
She met the oceanic blue eyes and gasped softly.  
  
_:Yes! Chosen, I am Erak, your Companion. Your soul Called mine through time and alternate dimensions. Never again will you be without a Champion. You are my Choice and companion. Now, forget this, Beloved, until the time is right.:_  
  
She blinked.  
"Thank you. Who are you?"  
"I'm known as Jason."  
"I'm Sarah Lane," she murmured.  
"A pleasure, Sarah."  
The corners of her mouth lifted. "Not many agree with you, Jason. I'm the school trouble-maker." She laughed.  
"Might I escort you to class?"  
"Sure. One moment, though. Being associated with me is dangerous business. Thus, I have protection." Her friends exited the restroom and she said, "Jo, I was tripped. This is Jason. He aided me."  
They walked down the 800 hallway until they reached a small courtyard.  
Sarah froze. "Jo, Ty, someone's here. Guard."  
Erak was alert. Sarah was right. They weren't alone.  
And the one here meant Sarah grievious harm.  
  
A boy stepped from behind a brick column.  
_:Charlise, Necia, Carmanda, Krawlven! I need your help!:  
:On our way!:  
_Sarah's eyes were normally gold, unless she was mad. Then, they were pure amber. She was angry.  
"Ah, _menina,_ a long time no see."  
"Don't call me that, _bastardo._"  
The boy smiled coldly. "You should know better than to go there. Sim?"  
Sarah shuddered. "Go away."  
"_Cara minha_, never."  
Erak sensed her fear and her barely restrained violence. He didn't even see her hand move before there was a nine millimeter in it. The boy glanced at it and raised an eyebrow.  
"Go away, Eduardo!" she ordered huskily.  
Immediately, Eduardo had four more guns trained on him. Nonchalant, Eduardo drew out two daggers.  
"Sarah, may I?" Erak queried.  
"Sure, Jason. Just be careful."  
_:Where are you guys?!:_ he screamed mentally.  
  
Sarah gasped when four beings approached them. They were fair-skinned, blue- eyed, and silver-haired, just like Jason. She didn't understand how there could be more people like Jason.  
Unless they weren't human.  
They stood there for a long moment, looking at her friends, but she knew better than to move her gun from Eduardo to them.  
Then, Eduardo grabbed Jason and there was a knife at the boy's throat.  
_If he dies…_  
"Eduardo! Release him!" she yelled.  
"What's in it for me?"  
She was silent for a second before stepping forward. She continued to walk forward until she was well within Eduardo's grasp. "An exchange. Release him and my life is forfeit."


	2. Every Action

Chapter Two- **_Every Action_**

Eduardo looked as though he was considering it. Sarah stood there, eyes sick and soul in obvious despair.  
Erak could have kicked himself, where he in his normal Companion form.  
"You're life? That isn't what I want," Eduardo said.  
"My life for his," Sarah repeated.  
"Sarah, don't," he pleaded.  
"I won't have your blood on my soul, Jason." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I see no other way, _ashke_," she whispered in his ear.  
"I accept," Richard finally announced. "Now, your punishment for having the balls to kiss another in my presence."  
He lifted her by her throat and slapped her numerous times. To her credit, she didn't even cry out or shed a tear. Finally, he tossed her aside to the opposite end of the courtyard. She landed against the brick wall with a soft, weak moan of pain.  
Erak was filled with rage, an emotion that seized him instantly because he was unfamiliar with it.  
_:Erak__, calm down!:_ Charlise commanded.  
_:She's my Choice!:_ he replied, Sending a blast of the anger.  
_:Oh,:_ Charlise gasped.  
Erak managed to walk over to Sarah.  
Her pulse was weak and her breathing shallow. From hitting her head, there was a contusion and bleeding.  
"Joseph, shoot to disable," he murmured.  
There was a gunshot and a cry of pain.  
Erak spun to see Tracey fall to her knees in pain, clutching her left shoulder which was bleeding profusely.  
Eduardo had shot her.  
Suddenly, Sarah was in the evil Brazilian's arms as the boy dashed off.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah was filled with fear, but she daren't let it show.  
"Eduardo, I'm telling you, if you do this, you will die. Probably not this night, or the next, but you will die and painfully."  
He approached her and her gold eyes filled with ice. Then, her world became a whirlwind of pain.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
_That brute!_ Erak thought, sitting straight up in his bed. _Selenay__ will have his head!_  
  
_:Erak, are you all right?:_ asked a hesitant voice in his mind.  
_:Yes, Carmanda, I'm fine,:_ he replied, deciding against mentioning Sarah's predicament.  
_:I Chose today,:_ murmured the young Companion sleepily.  
_:What?! Who?:  
:The girl, Tracey. He shot her.:_  
_:Selenay__ will handle him when we finally return to Valdemar. Don't worry. Assault on two Heraldic Trainees, one in critical condition in the first place. To quote the_ hertasi, _he's fertilizer.:  
_He reached for the telephone and dialed Joseph's number from Sarah's memory.  
"Hello?"  
"It's Jason. Joseph, can you pick me up at the Winn-Dixie at the corner of Miller and Grove Streets?"  
"Sure. Be there in five."  
"See you then."  
He stood to dress and Carmanda followed suit.  
"No, Carmanda. You can't."  
"I will, though," she replied, sounding fierce.  
"Fine," he said, deciding that this was one of those fights were retreat wasn't a bad option. "Dress appropriately. We're going racing."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She limped to her bike and winced as she mounted it. Then, she raced off, praying Eduardo would sleep just a bit longer. Long enough for her to escape.  
Twice.  
He had shamed her twice.  
She had known instinctively that this would happen. However, for some odd reason, she couldn't allow Jason to be hurt.  
_If he'd died, I would have_, she thought. She knew that instinctively as well.  
She got on I-20 and removed her helmet, hoping that the clean wind would erase some of the filth from her.  
Time passed until she passed the exit to Turner Field and was forced to smile.  
Joseph, Tracey, Porsha, Ty, Jason, Adelia, and an unknown woman were waiting for her.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Erak was furious as he read his Chosen's mind.  
"Hello, everyone," came her voice in his ear, via a helmet mic.  
He didn't reply, but didn't look at her. He couldn't stand himself now that he knew exactly what had happened.  
_What did I do? What have I done?_ he thought in despair.


	3. A Second Chance

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. (Cat, I'm honoured. I know how busy you are with your story. Thank you so much!!)  
  
Now, I was asked about Sarah's attraction to Erak (Jason). It's one of those weird things. You know, you see something you desire, but you know is completely out of reach? Sorta like that.  
  
Sarah (Silverdawn) was in an abusive, exploitive relationship with Eduardo before Erak arrived. At the beginning of the story, they have been separated for about two weeks. (She broke it off because 1.) he was cheating. 2.) he was cheating with one of her best friends. 3.) she was hurt because she had fancied herself in love with the jerk.  
  
Okay, now, for those who are confused about the names.  
  
Tyrone is Nightblade. He is like Sarah's older brother.  
  
Joseph is Snowarrow (aka- Frosty). He's an ex of Sarah's, but they parted because they saw themselves as best friends, not lovers.  
  
Tracey is Windsinger. She's a choir student and loves to stand out when it's windy and raining. She's Sarah's oldest friend.  
  
Porsha is known as Dusksong because she's in choir with Tracey and they get along famously. (Some think they might be _shaych_.)  
  
(A/N: They're not. I repeat, they aren't.)  
  
Adelia ('del) is known as Starfire because of her temperament, which matches Sarah's. She's the gang's 'manager' figure and arranges the race dates.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Three: **_A Second Chance_**  
  
"Sarah, are you all right?" Joseph queried frantically.  
"I'm fine. Ready to race. I want everything behind me."  
"What did he do?" asked Tyrone.  
"It doesn't matter."  
Erak, irresistibly drawn, walked over and removed her helmet. Her eyes were red and sick. Her face was long and bruised. Her neck, what was revealed of it, had handprints over it, encircling the swan-like feature.  
Tyrone's voice was harsh and his eyes glaring when he asked his next question. "Did that bastard rape you?"  
Sarah hung her head. "Yes," she whispered.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sarah watched as Jason approached her and slipped off her helmet. He looked at her for a long moment before offering his arms.  
She accepted, glad for the embrace.  
_:Chosen__, I'm so sorry. I should have done something.:  
_She backed off, not certain of what she had heard. It didn't matter, anyway. They had a race.  
And her priorities were firmly rooted.  
"Listen, everyone. We can continue this sob story later. Right now, we have a race. Team DeKalb is there. Let's go."  
She pulled away on her bike.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
_:Well__?:_ Carmanda asked impatiently.  
_:Not good. She's burying her pain. She's ashamed. I don't think she will ever trust strange men again.:  
_Carmanda heaved a mental sigh. _:As bad as Talia?:  
:Possibly worse.:  
:Son of a bitch!:_ Carmanda cursed.  
_:You have the gist of it. If we could bridge the dimensions, I'd be having a nice long talk with Rolan, Gwena, Caryo, and Kantor. Possibly Sayvil as well.:  
:Ouch.:  
:Yeah. My poor ears.:  
_Carmanda chuckled slightly. _:What__ are her Gifts?:_  
_:I'm not sure. I sense Mage and Fire, but there's something beyond that that I've never heard about.:_  
_:Oooh__, strange Gifts. What a joy!:_ Carmanda said sarcastically._  
_They pulled into a long strip of interstate that was straight. He sensed Sarah's sudden, overwhelming sense of fear and horror.  
Another enemy.  
He sighed and waited patiently as Joseph squealed to a stop and as Sarah went to make sure they were registered.  
"Snowarrow, you're up first!" she finally said. "Racing Stone from Tri- Biddies."  
Joseph winced.  
"Windsinger, you're after him. La'Tisha from Southwest DeCrabs."  
"Ouch!"  
"Dusksong, third. Versus Lacey from Sex-in-da Woods."  
"What's that?"  
"Some psych school near Shame-me."  
"Oh."  
"Finally, there's Nightblade. You have Etowah from McShare High."  
Ty grinned. "Who'd you get?"  
She sighed and said, "Eduardo."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay! Hello, all. Nice chapter?  
  
All right, to translate the Zone 3 slang I used in this chapter, hopefully with no offense to anyone attending the aforementioned schools.  
  
McShare High - McNair High  
  
Shame-me - Chamblee High  
  
Sex-in-da Woods - Sexton Woods  
  
Southwest DeCrabs - Southwest DeKalb High  
  
Tri-Biddies - Tri-Cities High  
  
Okay, now, for the arrows, please!  
  
I  I  
  
I I  
  
\/  
  
Not very neat, I know, but hey, no one's perfect. Sorry for the short chappie.  
_Zhai'helleva__!___


	4. My Race, My Pride, My Honour

Okay, my beloved readers and reviewers. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a coon's age. (I learned that from my grandfather. It sounded kinda cute.) However, I swear that I will update more often now that the new year has come.  
  
*tosses virtual cookies*  
  
Thank you for being so patient with me!!!  
  
Chapter Four: **_My Race, My Pride, My Honour_**  
  
Erak stepped forward. "S-"  
"Silverdawn," she automatically corrected.  
"Silverdawn, are you sure about this?"  
She held up a sheet of paper and deliberately misunderstood his question. "Of course I am. I have the team roster right here."  
He sighed. "Silverdawn, why?"  
"Because I must. I have my confidence that I can make him eat my dust."  
"Let Snowarrow race him!"  
"No. Eduardo's my problem. Not his. Plus, I have a plan. 'Blade, I want to double race with you. You get where I'm going?"  
"Yes. I always do, don't I?"  
"No. This is the first time this week."  
There was weak laughter. "All right everyone, it goes like this."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Team Herald flew like the Arrows they were named for. Joseph beat Iceblade by three seconds, giving Tracey a nice heads-up. Tracey swept away her opponent with an additional point five seconds. Porsha, much to Team Heralds amusement, literally left burned rubber on the pavement when she shot off.  
Ty and Sarah were having a double race, heads-on. She revved her engine and relaxed, though her nerves were killing her.  
_:Don't__ worry, beloved. I am here with you,:_ said a voice.  
She jumped slightly, causing Ty's concerned inquery of, _"Are you alright, Sarah?"_  
"I'm fine. Just jumpy."  
_"__That's obvious,"_ he replied over the mike. His laughter met her scowl.  
"Riders, ready? Set. GO!!!!!"  
She shot off, leaving Ty behind. He caught up, though, a moment later.  
_"Nice one, Sarah."_  
"That's why you love 'del and not me. She's not tempermental!"  
_"Is that jealousy?"_ he asked as they rounded the first curve and the other team raced off.  
"Hell no! I like my men to have brains and brawn, not stupidity and femininity."  
_"Oh, you're gonna pay. Insulting my manhood."  
_She laughed and they rounded the second curve. "Ready for turn around?"  
_"__Yes."  
_As one, they spun around and shot past the first curve of the return trip. "Time for a stunt," she said and jumped on the body of her bike.  
_"__Sarah!"_  
"Chicken?"  
_"__No."_ Muttering curses on the stiff necks of imbecilic women and foolish teenagers with a death wish, he matched her motions.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Erak watched as they sailed in. She leapt off her bike, turned off the engine, and ran to him.  
"Thanks, Jason."  
He smiled at his Chosen. "For what?"  
"For understanding and not stopping me."  
He received a Mindtouch and answered it.  
_:Erak__, are you ready?:  
:Not quite, Darkwind. I do have something I want to Gate to you, though. Can you establish?:  
:Sure.:_  
Just as a black hole, a rip in time, space, and dimension, appeared, Eduardo raced up. Erak walked forward and shoved him into the Gate.  
_:This__ him?:  
:Yeah. He's a rapist. Don't be kind to him.:  
:We won't. Why'd you send him here?:  
:Assault on two Heraldic trainees. Sarah, Chosen by me, and Tracey, __Chosen__ of Carmanda.:  
:Ouch.:_ Darkwind broke the link.  
Sarah ran forward, grabbing his shoulders. "What the hell are you? And tell the truth, Erak!"  
She looked stunned. "You're name is Erak, isn't it? It's not Jason."  
Her voice was small and her face looked scared.  
_Sheesh__, what'd I do to deserve this mess?_  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay. It's short, I know. However, I swear that the chapters start getting a lot longer after this. I know, because I wrote them down on notebook paper first.  
  
Just review, please!?


	5. The Truth and The Acceptance

Okay, I promised more detailed chapters now and I believe in honouring one's word, so here we go!

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five- **_The Truth and The Acceptance_

She looked hurt and her eyes were accusing. Indeed, she looked like if her words were true, she'd never forgive him.

"Silverdawn, _ke'chara,_ my true name is Erak, yes. I don't know how you discovered the truth so quickly, but you're my Choice. In Valdemar, I am a Companion."

"You Chose _me_?" she asked, voice disbelieving.

"Yes. Your soul Called mine from Valdemar through time, space, and dimension. I won't take you back, though, unless you are willing. Sarah," he said, falling to one knee, "Valdemar needs you."

To say that she was astonished was the understatement of the millennia, she would later muse.

Yes, as a fan of Mercedes Lackey, she had dreamed of being Chosen (normally by a stallion), taken away from her awful family, and being taken to Valdemar, saving it from some dastardly fiend like Ancar, Ma'ar, or that Emperor guy from east of Hardorn.

_Never could remember freakazoid's name._

To have it actually _happen_, though, was more than she'd ever expected or hoped.

She opened her mouth to tell him that he was _loco_, stupid, and Insane (with a capital I). However, she said the words that were probably oft said.

"Of course I'll come with you, Erak."

Before he could reply, Krawlven interrupted.

"We should all prepare to leave with our Chosen for Valdemar. Joseph, I am Krawlven. I love you and I Choose you."

_Cliched. So clichéd,_ he thought, rather amused.

Carmanda stepped forward. "Tracey, my name is Carmanda. I Choose you for the Crown of Valdemar and for the Heraldic Circle."

_Always knew she'd come up with something original. That's our Carmanda._

One after another, the Companions stepped forward, kneeled before their Chosen and introduced themselves, stating their purposes.

Tyrone asked a question of Necia, his Companion, that was difficult to answer, though Necia answered wisely.

"Do I have to leave 'del behind?"

There was a long pause.

"No. Not if she truly desires to accompany you. However-"

"Ty, you leave me and I swear when you come back, you'll get your-"

"You can come!!" Tyrone said, holding up his hands.

Adelia ran up to Tyrone and hugged him. "Good. Smart boy."

Sarah accidentally Sent, _::We could very well have a LifeBond out of those two. They've been dating since they were in sixth grade!::_

Erak wisely said nothing. Being Chosen and then discovering there's a second being in your head in the same day was enough to make someone go insane.

"We've won the race, we've been Chosen. Now, we have six bikes and five Companions. Team Herald, _mount up!_"

He got on the bike behind Sarah and slipped on a helmet. She leaned back for a second before revving the engine and shooting off.

She honestly could _not_ believe her luck.

She was Chosen.

Chosen by a magnificent stallion who would protect her. She would never be alone again.

_I just wish I didn't have to speak to him aloud. It's rather inconvenient._

She was going to Valdemar. Wonderful, miraculous Valdermar. The place where anything was possible because there was magic. To the place where she would be appreciated for the mere fact that she was a Herald.

_:This pleases you, Chosen?:_

She started for a second before grinning like mad. _::Indeed it does. There's only one itsy, bitsy problem.::_

Erak's Mindvoice was worried. _:What?:_

_::I don't speak Valdemaran, Karsite, Tayledras, or any other language the Heralds would recognize.::_

_:Oh, that's no problem. A King _dyheli_ will meet us there to teach the lot of you. Later on, if you so desire, you can probably sweet-talk him into teaching you the others.:_

She grinned.

"Everyone, go home for the night. Tomorrow morning's the mock-wedding and Ms. Stephenson'll have our skins for a new jacket if we don't show up," she said, via the mikes in their helmets.

_"So, when do we go to Valdemar?"_ Adelia asked.

"I'm thinking immediately after the ceremony/reception. You know, have our cake and eat it too."

There was a general consensus and Sarah smiled widely.

"Sleep well everyone. See you at seven thirty tomorrow morning."

She pulled off of I-20 and raced down a road.

_::Erak, will you help me chose what to take to Valdemar? I'm afraid I'm not quite sure.::_

_:Certainly, Chosen.:_

She sailed into a driveway and silently lead him up to her bedroom. At least, he presumed it was her's.

She pulled out a beautiful black leather-looking outfit that looked like it would never fit her. 

Kerowyn and Alberich wear things like it. It's just that their's are grey and not black. I guess it would work.

He nodded and she smiled.

Another outfit, a dark, midnight-blue pants ensemble earned a thumbs-down.

The charcoal silk blouse and skirt required a few seconds thought before receiving approval. She kissed his cheek.

::Thanks, Erak. I have a general idea now.::

"Miss Sarah, are you there?" said a feminine voice. An elderly feminine voice.

_"Un moment, nana!"_

_::Get into the closet !::_ she fairly shrieked in his mind.

She shoved him in and closed the door.

_"Bonjour, nana. Ca va?"_

_"Bien, bien._ Eet comes and eet goes. Why do you come een so late zis night?"

"A race, Nana. We won."

_"Un triumphe?!"_

"Oui."

_"Magnifique!"_

_"Merci, nana._ However, I have school tomorrow. I must get some sleep. Would you mind so terribly if we skipped our nightly talk, Nana?"

_"Non._ Zere ees always tomorrow. Good night."

_::Nana has been with my family since before Nathaniel, my older brother, was born. She's almost _like_ family. She's the only one who's ever really cared about my opinions and the way my mind works.::_

:You were right, though, Chosen. I'll pack for you. You need sleep.:

She flashed him a smile. An infectious one. He returned it and she nodded sleepily.

::All right. You win. Me sleep now.::

And within a second, she had flopped on her bed and was dead to this world.


End file.
